After all these years: A Quinn and Puck fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: After 5 long years of being apart, Puck and Quinn find out what else life has in store for them, and the rest of the Glee club.
1. Chapter 1: Old Flames

1: old flames

"Damn" 23 year-old Quinn Fabray said as her car broke down in the middle of the highway in Lima, Ohio. "I came back here and this welcomes me." She sighed and got out of her Pink Camaro. It was Vintage, but she liked it. After five long years in LA (She studied Film studies and was also a part-time model), she was finally back in Lima. Her long (now a bit curly) blonde hair fluttered in the wind. She looked around to see if there was a gasoline station or a vulcanizing shop when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked back and saw him.

Noah Puckerman.

Quinn felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. Like she was in high-school once more.

Let's backtrack a bit, shall we?

Back when Quinn was in sophomore year of High School and was still with Finn, something happened between her and Puck and she got pregnant with Beth, and then he told her he loves her but they stopped talking for a year…And then during her last year in High School, they started talking again, bonding with Beth (Shelby came back for a while and they got to meet Beth, their daughter) and eventually became a couple. But after graduation, Quinn had to go to LA and Puck had to stay in Lima because he had back subjects and had to finish them, so they broke up. Quinn was heartbroken but she didn't talk about it to anyone. She had to move on.

And now Puck was here. Well, of course she came back for a reunion with her fellow Glee club members but she didn't expect to see Puck now.

"Puck," She muttered.

Puck's Mohawk was still there but he now wore glasses and he looked…mature. They both were.

"Hey," Puck said, "Wow…you're…back."

"Yeah, the reunion," She said.

"I know, I haven't forgotten," He said, "It's just…it's…good to see you."

She smiled nervously, "It's good to see you too."

"So what are you doing here? I mean, the highway…"

"Car broke down."

"Oh lucky you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," He grinned, "I've a car repair shop. Well, me and Finn, actually." He said, pointing to the shop behind him. Quinn realized it was Burt Hummel's tire shop. "Oh isn't that Kurt's dad's?"

"Yep," Puck said, "But Burt wanted to retire, spend more time with Finn's mom so they got us instead."

"Wow," Quinn said, "You've been doing this for a while?"

"Yeah, some two, three years now."

"That's great."

"Not as great as being a model in LA." Puck smiled.

Quinn laughed, "It's not as great as you think."

He smiled, "Come on. I shall work on your car. Finn's meeting Rachel at the airport, you know, she's comin direct from Broadway, and so it Kurt…and my other boys are on a day-off."

"Oh, no, you don't have to…"

"I want to."

"Okay then…"

"There, it's all good," Puck said, coming under Quinn's car. They were inside the garage. Puck wiped his hands on his pants and sat down beside Quinn, "Your radiator was broken but it's fine now. You're ready to go."

She laughed, "Thanks, Puck."

"Don't mention it."

They caught each other's eyes and smiled. Puck thought she was beautiful. God, he missed her. If only she knew.

"I write letters, you know?" He blurted out.

"Letters?"

"I never sent them," he said, "I was too scared."

"What would you be scared of?"

He shrugged, "I dunno," He said, "Life? Like…like I dunno how I'd fit in your life anymore. Quinn, I messed up. You do not deserve a Lima loser like me."

"You're not a Lima loser."

"Anyway," he said, "At least you have a good life now. May I know which Hollywood star you're dating?"

She laughed, "I'm not…I'm not dating anyone, Puck."

"Really?"

"Yeah," She said, "It's been a rough five years."

He nodded his head, "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you, too." She said, looking him in the eye.

"Beth's big now, you know? She's seven, can you believe it?"

"You think I'm a bad mom, don't you? I didn't bother to keep in touch all these years…I'd only send her gifts and all…" She took a deep breath, "I just…I couldn't be reminded of you, of us. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." He said, "Sorry I was never strong enough for the two of us."

They looked at each other and suddenly, Puck's phone rang.

"Wait a sec," He told Quinn and answered his phone.

"Puck!" It was Santana Lopez, former cheerio, queen bitch, one time-girlfriend (really, huh?) and now just a friend.

"Santana, hey."

"My car broke down! I be goin to the reunion and it broke down!" She said in her famous Latina accent, "Could you pick me up?"

"Yeah, but…Quinn's here."

"Oh! She's back? Put me on speaker."

He did.

"Quinn!"

"Santana," Quinn said, "Hey." Does this mean that Santana and Puck were back together? Is Santana into guys again?"

"You back in Lima heights? I thought you wouldn't attend the reunion."

"Well, I've no reason not to."

"Great! I was just telling Puck to pick me up, car broke, why don't we go carpooling? What you say, huh?"

"Yeah, well, that would be good…"

"Good!" Santana exclaimed, "See ya in a few!"

And then the call ended.

"Sorry bout that."

"You back together?"

"What? No," Puck grinned, "Santana's just Sanatana. And she has a girlfriend, Casey, I think that's the girl's name."

"Oh."

"Gimme a few minutes." He said, "I'll go check if Finn has some extra clothes in here. It's too late to try to go home."

"Okay," She smiled.

He was gonna go upstairs when he turned to look at her again, "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really good to see you again."

She smiled, "It's good to see you again, too, Puck?"

He grinned.

"Well come on now, hurry up, we're carpooling." She winked.

"Awryty." He winked back and went upstairs. It's going to be a fun afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2: Carpool

**2: Carpool**

"Ready?" Puck asked Quinn as he went down the stairs. Quinn was waiting for him at the Hummels' living room, talking to Burt. Quinn thought Puck looked amazing in his black coat, pink top and jeans plus chucks ensemble. Puck always managed to look cute even in the stupidest get-ups. Quinn smiled.

"Hey?"

"Oh, oh yes," Quinn said, "Yes, let's go. Oh, and by the way, Mercedes called…"

"Hey, Ms. Jones, what's goin on?"

"She said she wants to carpool with us, too," Quinn smiled, "She wants to have some fun."

"Well let's hope the paparazzi doesn't trail us then," Puck said, "I mean with you and her—"

Quinn laughed, "Shut up," She smiled, "Come on."

"Okay kids, have a fun night."

"Thanks, Burt," Puck said.

"Thanks Burt," Quinn said and gave him a peck on the cheek, "It was nice catching up."

"See you around, Quinn."

"Whoa, too many paparazzi!" Puck said as they arrived in front of Mercedes' house. "Is this how it goes for you both in LA, too? Oh, and do you see each other in LA? Hang-out, stuff?"

"Uh, no," Quinn said, "Actually…we barely do. It's tough, I told you. Anyway, why are we still talking? Mercedes must be waiting inside!"

"Oh, right, right, I'll go get her…"

"Okay," Quinn smiled.

Puck got out of the van and Quinn couldn't help but smile and savor the memories. Back in her last year in High School, she and Puck went to Prom together in this van, and after they won as Prom King and Queen, they shared a kiss here. It was special mainly because for her and Puck, things have always been fast. It was nice to have had it slow down a bit, for things to just be simple.

Minutes later, the van door opened and Puck helped Mercedes to go inside. Quinn turned to look at her from the front seat as Puck went to the driver's seat.

"Geez, those photogs!" Mercedes quipped as she closed the door, "Quinn! Look at you!"

"And look at you," Quinn smiled, "I missed you!"

"That you have!" Mercedes said, "Why don't we see each other in LA anyway?"

Quinn laughed and shrugged, "Life?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mercedes said, "Touring is tiring."

"So, do you have life fluffy puppies?" Puck joked as he went on to drive.

"Loads," Mercedes joked, "Seriously, Puckerman?"

The three of them laughed.

"Who else are we picking up?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, there's Santana…" Quinn said. "This was her idea."

"Santana wanting a carpool, that's new. She hates people!"

"Not anymore," Puck said, smiling.

"Oh, I think we have to make a pit-stop in that Orange house."

"Lauren's house?" Quinn said.

"Yep," Mercedes said, "I kind of called her and she wanted to join the carpool."

"Wow, well good thing we have loads of space," Puck said, "Oh, here we are." He honked his horn and after a couple of seconds, Lauren Zizes, now a size four children's beauty pageants trainer went out.

Mercedes opened the door for her and she sat down beside her.

"Well, what do we have here," Lauren said, "A Puckerman women reunion?"

They all laughed.

"Well, this looks like it," Mercedes said, "I mean we're picking up Santana from Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Oh my God, do you guys remember when she ratted out on Rachel?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, she was so mad because of the kiss that cost us Nationals!"

"But that drove us to work harder the following year," Puck said.

"Hear that?" Lauren said, "Puckerman the professor's back. Or should I say, on his way?"

"Wait…professor?" Quinn said.

"I uh….well…I was taking up some classes, Education, you know…masters."

"Puck!Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn said, "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, well, thanks…" Puck smiled. "Artie's been teaching at McKinley, though, but more of that later…This is Santana's." He stopped the van and honked his horn.

Soon enough, Santana Lopez, her hair now cut to a shoulder-length, came out of the house wearing a black peasant top paired with a really nice A-line skirt. Lauren opened the door for her and she went in, sitting at the seat behind Mercedes and Lauren.

"Well, what do ya know," Santana said, "This could stand as a reunion on its own!"

They laughed.

"Hello, Puck, you look sharp, and you Quinn, you're magnifique, nice to see you smiling though, all your ads seem to have you in a…I don't know what to call it look…And then Mercedes, such a star! And you, Lauren, lovely."

"Are you on something?" Lauren asked.

Santana laughed, "Shut it."

"How's Casey?" Puck asked.

"She's good," Santana answered, "Went home to Kansas for the weekend. She'll be back soon."

"Great," Puck said, "So, we're ready to go to McKinley?"

"Oh, no, I think we'ves got one more stop…Brittany's. She and Artie are waitin' for us there."

"Well…we do have space." Quinn smiled. More talk and then Santana asked,

"So, Quinn, what happened between you and that actor…what's his name…the DUI guy?"

"You knew about that?"

Puck glanced at Quinn peripherally.

"Well, Casey's cousin was that guy's ex and yeah…"

"Oh." Quinn said, "It's over. Been a while. He and I don't really get along."

"Cool," Santana said, "He's a loser, that one. At least Puck here's—"

But before they could say anything else, they arrived in front of Brittany's house. Puck honked, and soon, Artie and Brittany arrived. Artie was no longer in a wheelchair. Some sort of miracle happened during their last year in Highschool and Artie got to walk again.

"Homeboy!" Puck said as Artie came inside the van after Brittany.

"Wazzup, man," Artie said, "Hey, guys, good to see ya."

"Brit-brit!" Santana said, hugging Brittany.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again," Brittany said, "And you, girls, too."

They all laughed.

"So…no more pit stops?" Puck asked.

"I think we're all set," Lauren said, "Off to McKinley!"

"Off to McKinley!" They all repeated happily.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

"My God, I haven't been here in ages!" Quinn said as she, Puck, Lauren, Mercedes, Santana, Artie and Brittany were walking inside McKinley high, making their way to the Choir room where the Glee club reunion would be held.

"I remember when Puck told me about him being your baby-daddy," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I was so mad at Finn." Puck laughed.

"And when I saw Santa nick the gifts from the choir room, my heart was broken!" Brittany said.

"And remember when Coach Sylvester filled our lockers with dirt?" Santana said, "She was so keen on pulling us down!"

Quinn laughed, "You know her," she said, "But at least she mellowed on our final year."

"Is that me you're talking about?" Someone said from behind. It was no other than Sue Sylvester, former Cheerios coach and now a Senator.

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn said.

"Or should we say Senator?" Santana quipped.

Sue laughed a bit, "Thinking of actually returning here and becoming a coach again. It's my last year in the Senate already."

"Well…that won't be bad…" Artie said, "Things here need some shaking up."

They laughed.

"Come on," Sue said, "Spongehair Squerechin might be waiting inside. What's a little Glee club reunion without me, right?"

Puck opened the door of the Choir room and saw Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury-Schuester, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Matt, and Sam Evans.

"Surprise!" Brittany said

"Hey, kids," Will said, hugging each of them, "And Sue? I don't remember inviting you…"

Emma laughed, "Well, I did."

"Esme did." Sue winked.

"Hey, how calm you didn't tell us you were all coming together?" Tina asked.

"Believe me, it wasn't planned," Puck said.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "My car broke down, Puck found me at the highway, thank heavens…"

"And then I fixed her car,"

"And then I called Puck," Santana said, "Because my car broke down, too. And then I called Brit…"

"And of course, I told Artie as he was picking me up."

"And then I called Quinn, asking if we could go together, then I found out about the carpool…" Mercedes said.

"And then she called me," Lauren said.

"And now we're all here," Puck smiled.

"Well, that's good then," Will said, "Now we're just waiting for our Broadway stars…"

"Did you just say Broadway stars?" Rachel Berry said enthusiastically, "Hello guys!"

"Here she is…" Mike said.

"I missed you all!" Rachel said, "It's so cool that we're all here. Kurt and I were so excited, even at rehearsal yesterday…Lion King is—"

"Rachel, I think we can talk about Broadway later," Kurt said. "And I hope it's okay that I brought the Blaine." He winked.

"Of course," Will said, "It's good to see you," He smiled, "And Finn. Hey."

"Hey Mr. Schue…"

"So, we're all set?" Emma said, "There are cakes, and pastries, and I cooked some Lamb chops, too…And don't worry, they're all clean."

"So, guys, tell me how you've been since graduation?" Will said, "I mean, I know Artie works here, of course, really good Geometry professor…Since he started last year, kids have been friendlier to the Math subject."

"No thanks to me," Artie quipped.

"Aww, my love, very humble." Brittany smiled, "I teach dance now," She said, "I've a studio downtown. I think you all know that…remember my mass texts?"

"Of course," Santana said, "I, however, am still finding my place. I graduated from college last year, and then now I'm just trying to see where I land…"

"And we know you'll be fine," Will smiled, "You're Santana from Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Right on."

"However I'm glad that Puck here's taking some classes in Education. He was a good prof here."

"Prof?" Quinn asked. "But I thought he was still studying…"

"Yeah, he used to teach PE."

"Wow," Quinn asked, "Puck I didn't know…Wow."

"Nothing big," Puck smiled, "And yeah, who knows? I may be back soon."

"Wow," Quinn muttered.

"Looks like Quinnie's fallin for Puckerman again," Mike said.

They laughed. Quinn and Puck looked at each other.

"So, Quinn," Emma said, "How's LA? And same goes for you, Mercedes?"

"LA's good," Quinn said, "But—"

"But Lima is home." Mercedes said.

"Right," Quinn smiled. "I'm trying to work on my first movie though…but we'll see."

"That's great," Will said, "Quinn, the director…we're so proud of you."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

"I'm working on my 3rd album," Mercedes said, "But that gives me a break from touring. It's fun, but really tiring. It's nice to be back here."

"I'm working hard at the restaurant with Matt and Sam, been good, Asian," Mike said.

They laughed.

"And Tina here's still studying to become a doctor…" he added.

"Yeah," Tina said, "It's hard work but I'm managing to do fine…"

"Of course," Brittany said, "Tina's very smart."

"Not as smart as you," Tina winked.

"I'm focusing on the shop," Finn said, "And tutoring kids on the weekends…You know, music and stuff."

"That's my boy," Rachel smiled, "Broadway's magnificent!"

"April told me you and Kurt were doing really good."

"Oh yes, our stars are shining bright."

"Easy," Kurt said, "Broadway's wonderful, but we actually miss singing with you."

"Yeah, Kurt always tells me that," Blaine said.

"How are you by the way, Blaine?" Will asked.

"Great," Blaine said, "Teaching at Dalton is absolutely wonderful."

"And so is teaching kids…" Lauren smiled.

"Yes, Lauren, we're very happy for you," Emma smiled.

"Wait, I think Mike and Tina here have some announcement to make…" Sam said.

"Sam," Mike said.

"Announcement?" Santana said, "Well, this better be good…"

"Well…" Tina said, smiling.

"We're…" Mike said.

"They're getting married!" Brittany said.

"You are?" Everyone asked.

"I mean, we're not really surprised," Quinn said, "But…wow…" She smiled.

"Yes, we are," Tina smiled, "And you guys will be part of it, you'll sing, of course, and Brittany will be my maid of honor, you girls will be bridesmaids…Matt's the best man, and then the rest of you groomsmen…And then of course, Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, you'll be there, too…"

"And me?" Sue said.

They laughed.

"Well…we could all do with a Senator…" Mike said.

'Well, what are we waiting for?" Kurt asked, "We got the Piano, we have some guitars here, and well, we're all here. Let's kick some singing ass!"

"What the shame this night has to end!" Mercedes said, "I'm still having so much fun!"

"Who says it has to end?" Rachel said, "My mom, she says she misses us all, too…And I'm sleeping there tonight. Why don't you guys come with me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Finn asked, "We could do the Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza once more!"

They laughed.

"No, Finn, Beth's there," Rachel said, catching Quinn's eye, "Yes, Quinn! Beth's there. You and Puck could come see her. It would be amazing!"

"Yes, that's a good idea," Kurt said, "And the rest of you can come stay with me. Dad will be happy to see everyone."

"But I thought—" Quinn said.

"Come on, Quinnie," Santana said, "You and Puck deserve some quality time with Beth, and with Finn and Rachel, of course…"

"And that coming from Santana, I think you should listen," Lauren said.

"So? It's all set, then," Rachel said, "Puck and Quinn are coming with me. Then the rest of you, at Kurt's, and then tomorrow morning, we could meet up for breakfast…"

"Make that lunch," Santana said, "Let's be realistic, we'd probably all have an all-nighter."

They laughed.

"Yeah, she's right," Sam said.

"So, tomorrow then?" Finn said.

"Aye aye captain!" Mercedes said.

"Who's the captain?" Brittany asked.

And that's when they all cracked up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleepover

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover**

"Mom?" Rachel said as she, Finn, Puck, and Quinn arrived at Shelby's residence. Rachel opened the door for she had a spare key.

Rachel?" Shelby said as she came inside the house. They kissed and Shelby saw Puck and Quinn.

"Puck," She smiled, "And Quinn…"

"Hi," Quinn said Shyly.

"Mommy, is that Rachel?" A little girl who looked absolutely like a little Quinn Fabray said. She had Quinn's eyes.

"Bethie!" Rachel said as she ran to hug Beth, Puck and Quinn's daughter.

"Rach! Did you get autographs from—" Beth saw Puck and Quinn.

"Dada," Beth said.

"Hey, baby," Puck said as he picked Beth up, "Look who's with me…"

'Uncle Finn!" She said, "And…and…"

"Beth," Shelby said, "This is your mama, Quinn, remember? She sends you those packages…"

"Hi, Beth," Quinn said.

"Hi," Beth said shyly.

And then suddenly, Quinn knelt down and hugged Beth. She was crying. "Baby, I'm here now." She said, "I'm so, so sorry. I love you Beth. I love you."

"Why are you crying?" Beth asked.

Quinn shook her head as Puck knelt down beside them.

"Quinn," Shelby said.

"You're beautiful," She told Beth, "And you're amazing, and I love you. Don't forget that, okay?"

And then Puck hugged the two of them. They may be dysfunctional, but they're still a family.

"Can't sleep?" Puck asked Quinn as he saw her standing at the porch much later that evening. Actually, It was already three AM.

Quinn looked at him and smiled.

"She's beautiful, ain't she?" She said.

"Yeah she looks like you," Puck smiled.

Quinn took a deep breath, Did you ever hate me for giving her up?"

"No," Puck said, "I cant hate you. Ever. I wish we did keep her, though."

Silence and then,

"Shelby's a great mom."

"Yeah, but you could be too."

"Maybe, but not to Beth. I love her. She's my daughter, but I'm not her…her mommy, if you know what I mean. But I love her, and I hope she knows that."

"I'm sure she does. Besides, Quinn, we could always start over. I mean, you and me. We could make things right."

"Beth has her family now."

"Yeah, but I mean…in the future."

"Puck,"

He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back. They then looked at each other.

"We both know that…that this can't last though." She said.

"Who knows?" Puck said, "Quinn, we can't run away from each other all the time."

"Yes, but we have our own lives now."

"What's life without you?"

She smiled, "You're sweet."

"Okay," He said as he held her hand, "Let's just…enjoy what we have now, even if you have to leave soon. Because…time may run out. But you and I? We're magnetized."

She laughed a bit, "Thanks," She said.

"I love you, Quinn."

She smiled, "I love you, Puck."


	5. Chapter 5: One more goodbye

**Chapter 5: One more Goodbye**

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked Puck as she arrived at the tire shop two days after the reunion.

"Hey," Puck smiled as he saw her, wiping his hand on the towel. He then touch Quinn's face as he came near her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I just came to…say goodbye."

"Oh."

"Puck,"

"No, it's alright, I just…wow, time flies fast, huh?"

She just took a deep breath and sat down beside him on a bench.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," She said, "But…I have stuff to take care of in LA."

"I know," he said, "I still love you, though. I always will."

"I'll always love you too, Puck," She said, "Besides, I'll be back for Mike and Tina's wedding rehearsals…I won't be gone that long."

They kissed and laughed at the irony of it all.

"Will you still be here when I come back?"

"Of course," He said, "I've always been here."

She smiled, took a deep breath and stood up.

"I guess I have to go now."

Puck stood up, too, "I'll call you, okay? And there's always Twitter, or Facebook…"

"Yes," She smiled, "We'll talk, that's for sure."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, Puck."

"Do you want me to bring you to the airport?"

"Oh no, don't do that, I'll just cry…"

He took a deep breath and nodded his head, "See you, Quinn."

"See you."

And then after one last kiss, she moved out of the garage. She was trying hard not to cry but she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quinn?" Kurt said. He and Blaine just got out of Blaine's car.

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Aw…why the sad face?"

"Kurt," Blain said.

"I just have to say goodbye."

"Not goodbye," Kurt said. "You'll be back. Besides, You and Puck belong together. I know. Just like Blaine and me here. You'll work things out. LA's not that far. And face it, Quinnie, you belong here. You'll come back."

Quinn smiled a bit.

"So cheer up, ladylove." Kurt said.

"Kurt's right," Blaine said, "Do you want us to drive you to the airport?"

"Thanks but no," Quinn said, "I think I can handle this on my own."

"Okay," Kurt said, "See you soon, Q."

"Thanks guys," She said, "I'll see you."

And then she left, waiting to come back just the same.


	6. Epilogue: After all these years

**Hello guys! I just want to say thank you for supporting this fic, and this may come as a surprise to some of you, but this is the end of it. I really wanted to keep this story short, I might not be able to exceed your expectations if I keep it longer (lol), BUT I promise to make more Quick fics soon, maybe even a Beth one, I've a couple of stuff in mind, so I'll just surprise you with that, and again, THANK YOU for the support, the reviews, the love. Much love, ya'll. Xoxo**

****

**Epilogue: After all these years**

** (Six months later)**

The church was bursting with people dressed in their best. Flowers were everywhere, and even the sky was bright, as if aware of this grand occasion.

The procession started and the Glee club were singing, just like in Burt and Carol's wedding, but this time, it was different.

Mike Chang was writing at the altar for his bride with Matt by his side.

As the Glee club started singing a mash-up for Train's "Marry me" and Journey's "After all these years", Beth Corcoran was walking alongside other kids. Beth was a flower girl, and she was absolutely beautiful in her white tiered dress, with a Lei on her head.

After the kids came Finn and Rachel. Rachel was wearing a Red dress and Finn had a Red Rose ticked in his Tuxedo's pocket. The motif was rainbow colors, and so everything was colorful.

Next to Finn and Rachel were Sam and Mercedes, who were in Orange. And there were Kurt and Blaine, happy and dashing in Yellow. Santana and Artie were adorable in Green, and Lauren and her boyfriend, Vince were hot in Blue. And then there were Puck and Quinn, who smiled at each other as they sang. Indigo looked bright and perfect on them, and Puck couldn't help but glance at Quinn.

And here, by the end of the line, was Tina, her little eyes glowing with pride, looking stunning in her White Gown, a Lei of Roses on her head and her long train being carried by a lovely Brittany who was in Violet.

Mike and Tina's eyes met. They were happy.

Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and her girlfriend, Casey were having a few light drinks at the reception. They were laughing, happy.

"I always thought they'd get married first." Santana said, "They're just made for each other, ya know?"

"And not just because they're both Asian," Quinn said and smiled.

Just then, Puck arrived, meeting Quinn's eye. "Hi," he said.

"Looks like someone wants to talk to Quinn," Mercedes said, "Let's gom Tany, Casey…"

"See you guys," Santana winked and left with Mercedes and Casey.

"Hey," Puck smiled at Quinn.

"Hey," she shot back.

"So…"

"Wait, me first," Quinn said, "I've something to tell you."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm back."

"That I can see…"

"No, I mean, I really am back," She smiled, "I'm not going back to LA. At least, Not without you. I'm here now. And…And I'm willing to take a risk with you. If you'd still have me, that is."

He held her hand, "You know I love you, Quinn." He said, "And we've waited for this. After all these years, I sill love you, Quinn. I always will. Now we can start fresh."

"Yes," She smiled, "We'll have more kids, kids I can take care of…Kids who'll be Prom Kings and Queens…" She winked.

He laughed. She did, too, and went on, "And then I can spend more time with Beth…"

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, Puck."

They looked at each other, and kissed. It was wonderful, magical, like all the years gone by didn't matter, because now they have a lot to look forward to.

"Get a room!" Kurt joked as he passed by them.

Quinn and Puck laughed.

"Let's join the rest of them," Puck said.

She smiled, "Yes," She said, holding his hand, "Let's."

And they went to join the rest of the group, smiling, their head in the clouds. Because now, there'd be no more goodbyes.


End file.
